United sister's and the love of the lord!
by Rena-fanfic-writer
Summary: Hey everyone Chapters 14 finally up! For those who do not know this...This is a SESSHOUMARU/OC story.
1. Chapter 1: Rina's meeting with Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own anything inuyasha other then my own char Rina, who is rins sister. Rina is my own char that i made shortly after watching just a few episodes of inuyasha and seeing how Sesshoumaru hated humans but yet was so kind to Rin. So i thought since not much of rin is known why not let my char be her older sister who was out of the village at the time.

Chapter 1

Rina's meeting with Inuyasha and the others

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kilala, Miroku and Sango were all staying at Lady Kaede's and her village when a girl who looked like an older version of Rin, who was with Sesshoumaru, walked into the village and collapsed into Kagome mumbling as she passed out "I'll find you sister, please wait just a bit longer Rin"

This caused Kagome to shout for only one person to get everyone to her "INUYASHAAAA" her voice almost like that of Kikyo as she held this girl about her and who had called Rin 'sister'.

Kaede was the first to reach her and get the girl into Kaede's hut to rest while they waited for Inuyasha and the others to arrive to see what was wrong from how Kagome had yelled.

"Kagome what the is wrong" Inuyasha said bursting in and then stopped when he saw the girl "Who is the girl"

"I dont know but she mentioned Rin and said 'sister'" Kagome explained once everyone was together and could all talk.

Kaede said softly "Kagome do ye know where Rin is now" the pristess seamed troubled about something

"She is with Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru" Kagome said softly

Sango gasped as the girl sat up suddenly "Woah take it easy ok"

"Where is she? What direction is this man Sesshoumaru? I have to get Rin and...ehn" the girl put her hand on her side just under her right breast in pain.

Kagome explained how Lord Sesshoumaru had saved Rin from beeing killed and that she was traveling with him now somewhere to the north "Why is Rin important to you" she asked kindly

"Whats your name anyway girl" inuyasha said rudely to the girl.

Rina glared at him "My name is Rina and i have been searching this whole time for Rin cause she is my baby sister Dog ears!"

Kagome tried to calm them down "Inuyasha come on be nicer she just woke fro..." she stopped as Inuyasha rose.

He stood and said "What is the bastard doing here" he said rushing out to see Sesshoumaru on the edge of the village. He growled "Sesshoumaru why you here"

Sesshoumaru put Rin down and said "I came because Rin wished to see Kagome and play with Shippo" he turned to leave when he smelled blood and turned around to face his brother again.

Rina had gotten up and runned out and fell just in front of Inuyasha "Please tell me are you Lord Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru went to grab Tokejin and said crudely "Depends on who the girl is asking" as he drew his blade.

She knelt holding her side as the sent of her blood filled the air from the cut "Please my name is Rina and Rin is ..." she got cut off as Rin ran and hugged her.

Rin began crying "Sister Rina your alive!" she had tears pouring down her face as she held tight to Rina.

Rina stood slowly with Rin helping her up as she held her side and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Domo Arigato Lord Sesshoumaru-sama" she said formally and bowing to him. She straightened and said letting go of her side "Thank so much...for keeping...my sister sa.." she passed out again and was caught by Sesshoumaru.


	2. Chapter 2: The pet name 'Sesshy'

Chapter 2

The pet name 'Sesshy

_=flashback=_

_"Where is she? What direction is this man Sesshoumaru? I have to get Rin and...ehn" the girl put her hand on her side just under her right breast in pain._

_Kagome explained how Lord Sesshoumaru had saved Rin from beeing killed and that she was traveling with him now somewhere to the north "Why is Rin important to you" she asked kindly_

_"Whats your name anyway girl" inuyasha said rudely to the girl._

_Rina glared at him "My name is Rina and i have been searching this whole time for Rin cause she is my baby sister Dog ears!"_

_Kagome tried to calm them down "Inuyasha come on be nicer she just woke fro..." she stopped as Inuyasha rose._

_He stood and said "What is the bastard doing here" he said rushing out to see Sesshoumaru on the edge of the village. He growled "Sesshoumaru why you here"_

_Sesshoumaru put Rin down and said "I came because Rin wished to see Kagome and play with Shippo" he turned to leave when he smelled blood and turned around to face his brother again._

_Rina had gotten up and runned out and fell just in front of Inuyasha "Please tell me are you Lord Sesshoumaru"_

_Sesshoumaru went to grab Tokejin and said crudely "Depends on who the girl is asking" as he drew his blade._

_She knelt holding her side as the sent of her blood filled the air from the cut "Please my name is Rina and Rin is ..." she got cut off as Rin ran and hugged her._

_Rin began crying "Sister Rina your alive!" she had tears pouring down her face as she held tight to Rina._

_Rina stood slowly with Rin helping her up as she held her side and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Domo Arigato Lord Sesshoumaru-sama" she said formally and bowing to him. She straightened and said letting go of her side "Thank so much...for keeping...my sister sa.." she passed out again and was caught by Sesshoumaru._

_=end flashback=_

That was the night before and now Rina was slowly waking up to find her self in Sesshoumaru's lap and her side wound bandaged. She looked around and crawled over to where her sister Rin layed next to an imp "Rin i'm happy to have found you finally"

"Feeling better now are we girl" Sesshoumaru had not moved but was watching her. Somehow, someway he knew this girl was Rin's family.

Rina spun around and fell as she turned hitting her wond "S-s-sesshy did i wake you when i got up" she had not caught her self saying a pet name to him.

He looked at her and said as he got up "Sesshy? What makes you think..." he stopped when he saw Rin get up.

Rin walked over to him and said yawning "Morning my lord. Are you mad that sis used a pet name on you. Please don't be mad she calls me Riri all the time"

Rina was takling by suprise at how kind he was to her "Rin please dont defend me" She pulled her sister down into her lap "I made a bad move by calling the Lord of the western lands by a pet name and Lord Sesshoumaru has every right to be upset"

Rin sighed and wanted to cry but held it in "Sorry Rina i guess its cause we are back together and i want to still travel with him."

Kagome walked up from the village and said "Inuyasha heard you get mad and sent me Sesshoumaru, is everything ok" she turned to see Rina up and hoding Rin "Hey how you feeling Rina"

Rina smiled "Much better now since you tended to my wound. And yes its ok i slipped and used a pet name i shouldn't have"

Kagome stood and said "How aobut i watch Rin so you two can talk calmly about it" she had wanted to let them be alone anyway and this gave a reason.

Rina smiled "Thanks alot Kags. Riri go play with Kagome ok" she smiled and helped her sister up happy to be with her again after so long

Rin giggled "Hehe sister Rina still uses nick names like she used to back at home" she smiled and ran to Kagome and the two left.

Sesshoumaru smiled at Rin and then sent Jaken to watch them mainly Rin. He then said "So you are Rin's older sister then?" he somehow trusted her right away.

Rina sat with her bck on a tree and said "Yeah i wish i had been in the village when it was attacked. She went through so much hell cause i was not there to get her out." she closed her eyes as tears started to run down her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru saw the hurt and the self blame and scooted next to her "Do not blame your self for what happened. You didn't know and most of all you have her back now and..." He stopped as he suddenly met her lips.

Rina had her eyes shut and leaned against him after breaking the kiss "Lord Sesshoumaru sorry about the kiss i'm just happy that you kept my sister safe and..." she met his eyes with hers "And i want to join you so we both can travel with you if thats ok"

He smiled and said "Of course you may stay for Rin to still see me and you may use the pet name for me if you want" he smiled and kissed her forehead and then stood "We must head in for food after we shall leave for the day and make camp away from here. As you know i do not always get along with Inuyasha"

She smiled "I know Kagome told me about it when she treated my wound last night. I hope your ok with the pet name Sesshy"

Inuyasha laughed "Ha! Him have a pet name and like it, Bullshit!"

Sesshoumaru growled low "Watch your self little brother" and he knowingly held protective of Rin's sister

Kagome screamed "Inuyasha, SIT BOY"

=Thud=

He hit the ground and got mad "What the hell Kagome"

She looked at him and said even angrier "Dont even fo there Inuyasha i think its cute anyway its time for breakfast" she left and had Inuyasha right behind her.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and whispered in Rina's ear "I dont mind it and Rin needs to see i'm kind to her family as well" he then got up and walked with her to eat.

Once inside everyone was silent from how Sesshoumaru had entered with his arm gently escourting Rina in so she wound not aggrevate her wound. He looked around the room "What would you rather see me be mean to Rin's only living family"

Rina looked at him "Its ok you dont have to be so kind save the super kind for Rin" she smiled and then moved to where her sister sat letting her hand brush his arm.

Rin smiled up at her sister and said "I'm really glad that you and Lord Sesshoumaru are getting along and i hope we can stay with him sis"

Rina smiled "Of course we are staying with him Rin, i would never want to take you from him after all he has done for you since that scary day"

Everyone but Inuyasha smiled seeing Rin happy to have both her sister and to get to stay with Seesoumaru.


	3. Chapter 3: The departure

Chapter 3

The departure

Rina and Rin were getting everything packed on Ah-Uhn's back for the trip while Jaken watched near by.

Jaken walked up after they were done and said "Listen girl you may be her sister but you do not address Lord Sesshoumaru as 'sesshy' got it"

Sesshoumaru was about to say something when he and everyone watched Rina speak so harshly that Jaken froze.

Rina turned and said poining her own sword at him barely touching it to his skin "Listen imp Rin has informed me on all the harsh words you have said and know this if you ever speak to her or to me in that tone you just used or are mean to rin and i like that ever again..." she closed her eyes and then looked at him anger in her eyes "Unlike Lord Sesshoumaru who has threatened to kill you but has not done so yet, Unlike him you say word to us like that again and i will kill you where you stand understand"

Jaken froze and looked towards Sesshoumaru for any help or words to the human "M-m-my Lord" he looked pale as he spoke to his lord.

Sesshoumaru walked over and picked up Rin "Jaken you have been warned by my new friend and rins sister and i agree. Shall we go now Rina, Rin" he smiled at the 10 year old girl in his arms.

Rin nodded "Lord Sesshoumaru i have never seen her like that before unless a demon attacked"

Rina smirked "Well Jaken is a demon" She turned to the others "Hey Dog ears we run into each other i want a spar"

Inuyasha smirked "Your on girl" he then held Tetsaiga pointing at her "You let me know anytime Rina"

Soon they were off and Jaken had kept his mouth shut despite wanting to yell at Rina for always calling Sesshoumaru 'Sesshy'. Soon dark fell and they stopped to make camp. Rin and Jaken unpacked while Sesshoumaru and Rina went for the fire wood and food.

Rina had been getting the food while he gathered the wood. She had stopped here and there to look at the full yokai in the moon and how his silver white hair shined with his golden eyes sparkle.

He at one point had caught her gaze and had smirked and brushed his hair from his eyes to make her blush. He had found him self thinking quite a bit since he saw her be so formal and then get hugged by her sister rin. He found the thought go across his mind again 'she was so strict and even men to jaken that he has not said a word, she even seemed something....cute? yes he thought she was cute, hard to comprehend but he knew it to be true. She had stole his heart in that harsh situation with her blood and then....she sealed it with the kiss she gave him saying it was a thank you for keeping rin safe for so long'


	4. Chapter 4: The DreamNightmare

Chapter 4

The Dream/Nightmare

Rina was up and watched her sister fall asleep with Jaken beside Ah-Uhn. She looked over and saw that Sesshoumaru had his eyes shut as well. Though she knew he would sence any danger and take care of it before they were harmed. She layed back and rested her body against a tree not far from Sesshoumaru and closed her eyes slowly falling asleep.

_"Rin i'm heading out to trade stuff now with other villages will you be fine here with your friend" Rina had a bundle of things to trade as she hugged her sister good bye before leaving to know she was ok. Rina and Rin had no one else in their family and so Rina had a sword and a dagger with her for protection._

_Rin smiled and looked up at Rina "Yeah sister i'll be fine but you hurry back so we can play ok Rina" her voice was so happy then and she seemed like a princess at time._

_Rina left and that night was not far from the first village when she heard people talking 'did you hear a village was destroyed and a inuyokai had gone through after' 'yeah..oh its rina hey you must be worried about your home'_

_Rina dropped her things and ran as fast as she could to get back and find Rin. When she stopped her village, her home, her sister, everything was gone. She screamed "Rin! Rin you here baby sister" she ran all over and only found a tiny jewl shard that had been on the ground._

_She got what she could recover and left in search of her sister. Running into all sorts of hell and yokai after her newly made jewl necklace of home. She had fought and fought and when she found leads they were dead ends. That was how she went for a whole year since trying to find her now to be 10 year old sister praying she still be alive._

_Then when all hope had run out after a year of nothing but dead ends, she collapsed in a village and learned that Rin was with a demon named Sesshoumaru and that he was the hanyou inuyasha's older brother._

_Then all of a sudden everything went black and Rin, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, everyone got murdered, slaughtered right in front of her eyes as a giant demon sat laughing with Rin's dead body being chewed up in his mouth._

Rina sat up eyes open sweating all over dagger pulled out with blood on it. She looked around and saw Jaken standing in front of Rin and scared as he stared pale looking at Sesshoumaru, Rin had tears.

Rina turned and saw that Sesshoumaru's for arm was cut and she stood, dropped the dagger and backed up a bit away and began to cry badly "S-s-sesshoumaru i-i-i'm so sorry i-i-i..." she got cut off by him covering his arm and pulling her into a tight hug to comfort her so Rin could also calm down from seeing her sister wake from a horrable nightmare.

Sesshoumaru said "Rina calm down its not real your safe, Rin is safe, I would die for you both before this Sesshoumaru let harm befall either of you." he gently pet the head and rubbed her back to calm her.

Rin said slowly walking up "Sister are you ok" her voice no longer happy like before but this was fear, worry, something Rina never wanted rin to have of her.

Rina sat up, dried her eyes and got by herself and pulled rin into her lap "I'm sorry i made you so scared Rin. I had a nightmare where you were killed and swollowed by a demon. But its ok now because it did not happen and we are both still alive together with Sesshoumaru to keep us safe."

Jaken merely said for the first time all day since Rina swore she would kill him on the spot if he spoke wrongly "I think we should get more rest its been a hard day"

Everyone agreed and Rin and jaken fell asleep fast. Rin slowly went to sleep not dreaming agian all night. Sesshoumaru stayed up to make sure she would not awake so scared ever again that night.


	5. Chapter 5: One year later

Chapter 5

One year later

It has now been a year since Rina and Rin were reunited and Rina said they would stay traveling with Sesshoumaru. Jaken hardly spoke for fear of his life and for once it was nice not having him complain. Sesshoumaru had allowed Rina to use the pet name that slipped out the day they met when Rin wanted to see Kagome and SHippo. Rin was happy to both have Sesshoumaru still in her life to protect her and to also have her sister back.

One morning while they were traveling, Rin and Jaken both passed out on Ah-Uhn's back Rina had been daydreaming of how long Rin might have been scared but happy at the same time couse of HIM. Rina stared at the back of the tall InuYokai Sesshoumaru dazed by how briliant his hair shined in the morning light 'god he is so cute'

Sesshoumaru had felt her staring at him and slowed so they were side by side as walked holding on to Ah-Uhn's reins. He turned slightly to be able to see her and said "How is the older sister this morning" he teased her alot not caring if she blushed. Which she did every time he called her 'the older sister'

Rina blushed and said "Oh just fine. My wound is completely healed now but i wish the scar would go away to." she put her free hand over the scar from that day.

He looked at her curious "Why do you wish that older sister Rina" he loved tormenting her the way he did Kagome by calling her 'miko' or 'young girl'

She looked at him "Because i hate how it burns when i use my sword. I was in a real bad fight before you came that day couse of this thing" she pulled her necklace out and showed him the shard that was the last thing remaining of her's and Rin's home.

He smiled "That is because it is a shard of the shattered Shikon no Tama, the jewl of the four souls and that with it a demon could become stronger and harder to kill because of its powers. I am suprised it had not been taken by my idiot little brother and the 'miko' he is with Rina"

She tucked it away "Its because she saw it when she dressed my wound and i explained how it was a memory of home. Kagome promised that she would save it for the last shard to be found for me" she thought of how she had just decided to call it quits when she heard Kagome speak of rin with him.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking when they got to a river a few hours later as Rin and Jaken had begun to wake up. "We shall stop here to eat and get water for the day" and he began to go hunt while Rina watched Rin and Jaken.

_'why cant i stop thinking of him'_ she thought to her self as she watched Rin _'Sesshy is kind to us but why'_ she kept asking this as she saw them pick flowers for him _'why, why cant i...could it be i love him'_ she sat up straight and pretended that she just need to sit better for her sister

Sesshoumaru had now come back with food and little bit of wood to cook it "I hope that rabbit is ok for now" he said smiling at Rin and slightly winked at Rina

Rina had just figured it out, he was teasing her cause he knew she had a crush on him 'Oh that jerk' she thought to her self as she watched him gather water.

=later that night=

Rina watched Jaken and RIn pass out as normal and she sat off to one side as she stared at Sesshoumaru from across the fire. He was leaning against a tree for his back while the lower part of his bode, waist down had been stretched out on the ground and his fur on his shoulder lay wrapping him in a type of fur bed.

She got up and scooted next to him "Sesshy are you alseep" she said softly just above a whisper in case he was she did not want to wake him.

His eyes opened slowly and a soft gaze from him made eye contact as he looked in to her eyes "What is it you need Rina"

Rina blushed "I was wonder if i could tell you something i have kept secret for the past year now" she sat and never once broke eye contact

He straightened a bit and asked seriously "What is it you must tell me Rina" he thought it out in his mind 'i have to go sesshy i cant stay could you watch rin a bit longer till i find us a home to stay at'

Rina finally broke the eye contact "Sesshoumaru what would you do if you had begun to love someone but did not know how they felt of you"

Sesshoumaru looked at her. This was totally not what he thought she would say "I would probly ask them but i am not one to show emotions of love Rina" he moved her head to look in her eyes again and see her green emerald eyes make contact again "Who is this boy you care for Rina shall i make him aware of you"

She turned red and said "I-i-it's y-you L-lord S-s-sesshoumaru" her face red and she was able to break contact

He swooped her up into his arms and said "I have know this but wished to hear you say it so as not to seem pushy. I first lost my heart to you when you passed out after being so formal to me one year ago to day Rina"

Rina froze from the words. His voice was so real so full of truth and then it happened...he had kissed her. Not on the nose or cheek like usual but full on the lips and with passion to the kiss.

He looked at her after breaking the kiss "Do you wish to talk more or fall asleep here in this Sesshoumaru's arms"

Rina got comfy and said "In your arms my lord" and she closed her eyes slowly passing out

Jaken had witnessed the whole thing and said "My Lord may i ask as to why you had her bring it up" he did not seem upset, but more of concern for why he did not say it first

"Jaken i wished to see how she would feel for me first before i said a single word" Sesshoumaru said not wanting to wake her now that she had her first truely genuine smile on her face when near him

Jaken nodded then went back to sleep to leave Sesshoumaru up to protect them or to do as he wished now that his masters love had been returned


	6. Chapter 6: The battle with Inuyasha

Chapter 6

The battle with Inuyasha

It had been about two days since the night she told him she loved him and found out he loved her as well. Rina and Jaken had been on Ah-Uhn's back watching Rina walk by Sesshoumaru's side as an equal and as much as Jaken hated this he kept his mouth shut for he had heard his master profess love for the first time.

Rin hollered "Lord Sesshoumaru may I rid..." She was cut off by them coming up on Inuyasha and his group. She hoped down and ran to Kagome "Hey Kagome guess what i was told this morning"

Kagome and everyone listened. Kagome smiled at her "Whats that Rin"

Rina broke in and announced it her self "I have admitted that i love Sesshy and he even returned my love" She blushed calling him sesshy in front of them and he seemed ok.

Inuyasha faced his brother sword drawn "Ha since when does the great Sesshoumaru show love" He moved to fight his brother but his sword was met by Rina's blade.

Rina smirked "Whoah no you dont. I told you Dog ears next time we met i would be fighting you and you should now he has liked me the whole time i have know him since i arrived at Kaede's village that day injured"

Rin screamed "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Some how Rin had gotten half way from Kagome back to Sesshy and she was caught in the path of a Wind Scar.

Rina and Sesshoumaru jumped and reached rin at once. He pulled her to safety just as the wind scar hit Rina in the back and she hit the ground. Immedeately everything stopped as Rin ran to her sister who was bleeding.

Rin started to cry but got hugged as Sesshoumaru said true love on his voice "Kagome save her please" he had set his free hand on her face as he held Rin "You are careless older sister"

Rina smirked and coughed a bit of blood up "Keh, look who's talking Sesshy" she then with out knowing her actions bit his palm as Kagome tended to her wound and he just let her bite not caring of pain as long as she was fine.

Shortly after they all sat together for lunch and Rina sat on Sesshoumaru's lap to keep pressure off her wound and she said smiling "Thanks for helping me again Kagome. Here take this" she removed her necklace to reveal to the others a jewel shard.

All mouths hung open. Kagome shook her head "I cant its from yo..." she was cut off by Rina "Kagome its ok you kept it secret for me for a whole year, now you take it" and she put it around kagomes neck.

Rin smiled "Yey happy time" Sesshoumaru smiled for once infront of Inuyasha "Thats my little Rina for you. Always thinking of others before herself"

Inuyasha looked at his brother shocked at his words. Kagome smiled "Alright Rina, Thanks for this"

Sango and miroku both said "Never knew you had a heart" Kilala mewed.

Shippo ran over to them and said "Its about time you found a mate Sesshoumaru" and he darted away before he was hit.

Sesshoumaru smiled at Rina then turned to Shippo "Thank you for the kind words young kitsune" he gently held rina as he leaned against a tree and kissed her forehead before napping with her already asleep.

=Later=

It was now about 2 in the after noon when Rina woke up to find she was on Sesshouaru's back and they were walking to the west and she relised that she was being shown the castle that he lived in with Rin and Jaken.

With out looking Sesshoumaru smiled and said softly "Your up, thats good cause we are only about a days wlk from the castle" he stopped at the stream that showed they were that close and set Rina down "We shall stay here til tomorow morning to give your back time to heal"

Rina looked around shocked at the area "Sesshy what happened to the fight, who won" she sat there not noticing her bck was in pain and asked "What did you do to Inuyasha after i passed out"

Rin hopped off Ah-Uhn "Rina, He yelled out Inuyasha for not making sure that the path was clear for his wind scar. Lord Sesshoumaru pulled me to safety just as it hit your back" Rin sat and explained the fight and what took place after Rina passed out.

Jaken walked up "I have never seen Lord Sesshoumaru so pissed off before girl. To think that my lord could be just inches from killing Inuyasha and not do it for your sake is truely something to witness. I must say tis truely the first time i have heard him use the word 'love' before"

_=Flash back=_

_Rin hollered "Lord Sesshoumaru may I rid..." She was cut off by them coming up on Inuyasha and his group. She hoped down and ran to Kagome "Hey Kagome guess what i was told this morning"_

_Kagome and everyone listened. Kagome smiled at her "Whats that Rin"_

_Rina broke in and announced it her self "I have admitted that i love Sesshy and he even returned my love" She blushed calling him sesshy in front of them and he seemed ok._

_Inuyasha faced his brother sword drawn "Ha since when does the great Sesshoumaru show love" He moved to fight his brother but his sword was met by Rina's blade._

_Rina smirked "Whoah no you dont. I told you Dog ears next time we met i would be fighting you and you should now he has liked me the whole time i have know him since i arrived at Kaede's village that day injured"_

_Rin screamed "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Some how Rin had gotten half way from Kagome back to Sesshy and she was caught in the path of a Wind Scar._

_Rina and Sesshoumaru jumped and reached rin at once. He pulled her to safety just as the wind scar hit Rina in the back and she hit the ground. Immedeately everything stopped as Rin ran to her sister who was bleeding._

_Rin started to cry but got hugged as Sesshoumaru said true love on his voice "Kagome save her please" he had set his free hand on her face as he held Rin "You are careless older sister"_

_Rina smirked and coughed a bit of blood up "Keh, look who's talking Sesshy" she then with out knowing her actions bit his palm as Kagome tended to her wound and he just let her bite not caring of pain as long as she was fine._

_Shortly after they all sat together for lunch and Rina sat on Sesshoumaru's lap to keep pressure off her wound and she said smiling "Thanks for helping me again Kagome. Here take this" she removed her necklace to reveal to the others a jewel shard._

_All mouths hung open. Kagome shook her head "I cant its from yo..." she was cut off by Rina "Kagome its ok you kept it secret for me for a whole year, now you take it" and she put it around kagomes neck._

_Rin smiled "Yey happy time" Sesshoumaru smiled for once infront of Inuyasha "Thats my little Rina for you. Always thinking of others before herself"_

_Inuyasha looked at his brother shocked at his words. Kagome smiled "Alright Rina, Thanks for this"_

_Sango and miroku both said "Never knew you had a heart" Kilala mewed._

_Shippo ran over to them and said "Its about time you found a mate Sesshoumaru" and he darted away before he was hit._

_Sesshoumaru smiled at Rina then turned to Shippo "Thank you for the kind words young kitsune" he gently held rina as he leaned against a tree and kissed her forehead before napping with her already asleep._

_Inuyasha sat there and said "Keh, Sesshoumaru how long is that girl gonna say you an..." He was cut off by Sesshoumaru gently setting Rina to the side then stood up. He glared at Inuyasha and charged at him sword drawn "Inuyasha you will remain from talking badly of Rin's older sister"_

_And soon the two were locked in a fight. Inuyasha matching his brothers movement "Keh why should i, you said your self you dont ne..." He was on the ground with Tokijen next to his throat before he could finish._

_Sesshoumaru stood there not moving the sword, anger in his voice worse then ever "You will not speak badly of Rin's sister in front of me little brother. And reguardless of what i have told you before there is always change in things even in me. You were careless and nearly hurt Rin, i saved her but your wind scar hurt Rina instead and for that i shall never forgive you. You injured the first girl to have ever shown me love in the manner of being ones mate and i have returned that love as well." He walked back and got Rina on his back, getting Rin and Jaken ready to leave "Inuyasha remember this. I love Rina and sometime in the near future she will be made my mate and there fore your sister-in-law. And i pray that you do not talk poorly of my mate" and then they all left._

_=End flash back=_

Rina was shocked and layed down on her stomache while the others made camp and she thought of what all happened '_"Inuyasha remember this. I love Rina and sometime in the near future she will be made my mate and there fore your sister-in-law. And i pray that you do not talk poorly of my mate"_' She was thinking of that tiny bit in particular 'his mate does he really care for me that much' she thought as she was handed a fish and she ate staring and Rin and Sesshy laughing on the other side of the fire.

Jaken sat by Rina and said "Rina i wish to say sorry for how i have treated your sister and you, and i hope that you will forgive someone who has not been treated well by humans"

Rina looked at him, he was being nice and saying sorry for his actions. "Keh, forget it runt" she said giving him a nickname that teased him of his size.

Jaken stood "Rina thank you for making Lord Sesshoumaru happy. Now i must see to Ah-Uhn" and with that the imp was gone.

Rina smiled 'guess the runt aint that bad after all' she said with a smirk on her face as she watched the others have fun and seeing Sesshy smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Love in the Castel

Chapter 7

Love in the Castel

Its been a month since the group reached the castel in the western lands and Rina has grown use to seeing Rin play happilly with Jaken who has changed and does not talk back to anyone who is with Sesshoumaru. Rin ran around in a new white kimono that she was given appon arriving and Rina had a Red version of her baby sister's kimono.

Rin ran over and gave her sister a rose from the garden they were in "Here Rina it matches your kimono" and Rin worked in ito her sister's hair and ran back over to Jaken.

Rina smiled as Sesshoumaru walked up behind her and said "Jaken watch Rin for a bit I need to speak with Rina alone"

Jaken nodded and said "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" he then went and continued to be with Rin in the garden.

Sesshoumaru scooped Rina up into his arms and took her to his private room and said putting her on the bed "Rina it has been a month now and you are healed fully correct" He ran his hand over her kimono and removed it to look at her back as he sat behind her. "Your back is healed and i would like for us to be alone for a bit"

Rina leaned forward and said "What do you mean Sesshy" her voice was full of confusion and then she felt him push her onto her back on his bed.

He looked at her and said "I wish to make you mine tonight" and with that he bit her neck and left a mark saying she was now his mate as he worked fast to get them both stripped of their clothes and under the blankets. Sesshoumaru looked in to her eyes and said "I am going to make you mine for ever Rina"

Rina turned red and looked at him not caring about the bleeding mark he left that was permanent "Seeshy i..." she took a deep breath and said "I want to be loved by you alone and i dont care how bad i get hurt tonight"

With that said Sesshoumaru positioned him self over her and kissed her as his hand traveled to her pussy and began rubbing it and a finger slid in and he began to finger her while they kissed.

Rina arched her back and moaned in pleasure as he made quick work of getting her wet and she said "Sesshy I love you and am happy to be the one you choose for your mate"

He smiled and then pushed himself into her braking her virgin barrier and making her his. She bit into his shoulder as he began to thrust in and out of her. Sesshoumaru held her close as he went faster and harder as time went on "I love you as well Rina and will die before anything happens to you or Rin for you both are now my family and my life"

After about 2 hours they both reached their climax and came. As they layed there resting and getting their breath back a knock came to the door. Sesshoumaru said "Who is it and why are you disturbing me"

Jaken said not touching the door "My lord Rin wishes to enter and see her sister" Rin said nervously "I can wait till later Lord Sesshoumaru if i need to"

Rina sat up and got her kimono on as he also dressed "Oh Sesshy let her in hun ok" SHe smiled and kissed him.

He smiled and let Rin in saying "Jaken go keep watch and leave us be til supper time" Jaken bowed and left. Rina smiled holding her sister "So Rin whats got you wanting to be with us"

Rin said "Jaken is so boring" they all laughed and rin saw her sister's neck "Sister your neck is bleeding" Rina froze "Oh that, its ok Rin its a mating mark from Sesshy. It means i am his wife now making him your older brother-in-law and also means that Inuyasha is now your cousin"

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru who confirmed Rina's explanation and that he and rina were indeed together forever now. Rina laughed and hugged her sister "Yey we have a family again sister. I gonna go tell Ah-Uhn" Sesshoumaru said "Be sure to take Jaken with to keep safe" Rin nodded and was gone.


	8. Chapter 8: Filler

Hey everyone sorry if the last 7 chapters were not all that good. Like i said in the summery this is my first fan fic and i would like feed back on how i did. I am working on chapter nine now so it will be up soon.

I do not own Inuyasha, That credit goes to Rumiko-sama and i would like to thank Rumiko-sensei for creating Inuyasha.

Rina(me): Now for so...*gets cut off and glares at inuyasha*

Inuyasha: What you glaring at me for, your the one talking and not typeing the damn story

Kagome: "SIT" Sorry guys, Rina go ahead and tell them what you need to

Me: Thanks Kagome, ok as i was saying. In the last chapter i made a few typos and would like to clear those up. First i said that inuyasha was rins cousin, i was wrong inuyasha is a brother-in-law to both girls. Second Rin hugged her sister and ran to tell ah-uhn of the mating between sesshy and rina.

Inuyasha: your just wasting their time now get to the next part of the story RIna

Me: Excuse me everyone. I got to go kick some dog eared but and i will post chapter nine soon promise

*leaves and begins fighting Inuyasha*


	9. Chapter 9: Loss of a baby and a deal wit

Me: Sorry for any delays, i had to deal with a certain hanyo

Inuyasha: What, i am just as curious as them to see how you did in this chapter alright

Me: *sighs* i know i'm sorry everyone

Chapter 9

Loss of a baby and a deal with Naraku

Rina had not been able to sleep and saw the fear on his face and went over and gently nudged his hand saying "Sesshoumaru wake up your having a bad dream and seeing fear on your face is scaring me" she laced her fingers with his and kissed his lips trying to wake him from the nightmares not caring what happened to her. All she cared about was waking him and thought 'please wake up sesshy'

Sesshoumaru's entire body jerked when she kissed him and his eyes snapped open. He pulled his hand away from hers and stood. Dawn had come upon them and he roused Jaken and Rin. "We're leaving..." he muttered to the group. Without waiting he launched himself up in the air and out of sight. Sitting upon one of the northern land trees he contemplated things, thought about what he was to do and cringed at the thought of his mate feeling betrayed. In all hope he hoped she was not.

Rin and Jaken were confused. Rina got them up on Ah-uhn's back and started heading in the direction that Sesshoumaru went. She thought to her self 'i hope i did not make him mad by kissing him like that'

It had been three months since Rina and Sesshoumaru's night at the castle. Sesshoumaru's eyes were locked on the ground. He felt odd, his heart ached but he showed nothing. He walked in front of Ah-uhn. Ignoring the sighing of Rina he continued walking. The screech of a demon above him made him look up, a large bird demon circled above and Sesshoumaru watched as it dived towards Rina walking in front of him.

Rina screamed as the demon came down and she hit the ground her arm getting cut "Damn it. Sesshoumaru i need you to save me and the b..." she was grabbed before she could finish. Her tears fell and hit his cheek as if they were rain drops. Rin screamed "Sister!"

Sesshoumaru's hands turned green, his eyes narrowed and wind rushed around them. His right hand lifted and a long green whip exploded out of his fingers and wrapped around the demon's neck. With narrowed eyes he took the demon's neck and with a quick flick ripped the head off the creature. It dropped, releasing Rina. Sesshoumaru's feet acted upon instinct, catching her in mid air he slowly drifted back down to the ground, setting her on her feet, one hand was rested on her lower stomach and inside, he could feel a second heartbeat. His eyes locked to hers and his lips parted in shock. He couldn't believe it...this was the exact thing that had happened to his father...this woman was going to have a half breed child like his mangy brother.

She looked away "I can choose to go to a type of person who would kill it if you dont want me to have it" she said softly just above a whisper to where only he heard. Her voice showed she was tearing up and about to cry.

He turned, looking at Jaken and Rin who were rushing over. He turned to look at her with stern eyes, "Say nothing..." he muttered, narrowing his eyes and turning away from them all and walking at more of a brisker pace. "We need to start looking for a place to camp..." he growled harshly.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken agreed, rushing forward to walk next to him.

Rina nodded and said "Could we talk alone later" she said a bit scared about the fact she was pregnant. Rin ran and asked "Lord Sesshoumaru is sister alright" she had tears and was wooried about Rina.

He said nothing to Rina but with a flick of his hand he gave her the answer she was looking for. Sesshoumaru looked down to the small form of Rin. He rested his hand on the top of her head and looked towards the woods that were approaching. "Yes Rin...she is fine..." he said blankly, walking past her with Jaken.

Rin smiled and got Ah-uhn to come with her. Rina said "I can walk Sesshoumaru, you dont have to carry me" she knew that this was something bad he had never been so silent towards her before. She felt as if the baby in her stomache was a burden and she did not want him to deal with any burdens. Her face showed she was thinking of having an abortion for him to not worry about having a kid of his be like inuyasha, she knew he did not like hanyo's

He absently set her down and walked past her, taking a hold of his Tokajin handle he stared at the ground as he walked. The sky was quiet, the birds were silent and glancing back and forth, Sesshoumaru entered the forest. He heard the sound of a stream deep in the forest and he found a clearing close by. "We'll set up camp here..." he muttered blankly.

Rina helped Rin bring Ah-uhn and set things up. She then said "Rin you stay here i need to go for a small walk by the stream" Rin nodded and watched her sister leave. Rina walked a good few feet away and sat down and started to cry "He hates me, i know it" she said throwing a rock in the water and crying as she buried her face in her knees. "The only way to make him happy now is to loose the baby" she pulled out her dagger she had on her and got ready to stab her gut to kill the baby knowing he hated half breeds "Its the only thing i can do for him to be happy"

Sesshoumaru's hand was on her wrist that held the dagger before she had it raised to full height. He pried it from her fingers and threw it into the woods. His hand softly took a hold of hers and pulled her to her feet. He shakily drew her into a hug and bit his lip inside his mouth until it bled. "Come...lets walk..." he said, his voice had no emotion but it shook like a crystal glass in an earthquake. He held her hand lightly and awkwardly as they walked before he soon became much too uncomfortable to continue. He removed his hand from hers and draped it to his side.

"Sesshoumaru please talk to me, the way your acting is scaring me and i told myself i never wanted to be scared of you. If its about the baby then i can just get it aborted and you wont have to worry about it" Rina started crying because she hated seeing him be so quiet to her. She saw the dagger and went to pick it up. Holding it out to him she said "I'll let you decide if i keep it or if i kill it since i know how you hate hanyo's"

He looked at her, his eyes were soft. Taking the blade from her hand he looked into her eyes and snapped the blade clean off the hilt. "You should know my past..." he whispered. His fingers touched her forehead and the image of him and his previous mate was projected into her mind.

_They stood there, she was a clean foot shorter then him, her hair was long and to her waist black. Her face thin and pale and her eyes were silvery white. She held her round stomach, the child inside protected. Sesshoumaru, the great lord of the west was on his knees before her, his face resting against her stomach. Something Rina would never see was on his face. He was smiling, his eyes were closed and tears slowly gathered in his eyes. He backed from her, standing and holding her close as he kissed her warmly on the lips before turning. "I love you...and I will return..." he said softly as he walked away. He walked towards the beach as she found her way back to the village. He didn't know, a loud crash sounded behind the young girl and she felt her arms pinned to her sides. "He-" she was cut off, her mouth covered as she was pulled away into the village. It was destroyed, things were burning and she was pinned to the ground. The men before her were blood crazed, torn and burning as she lay squirming under their arms. "You smell of the demon that attacked our village!" they roared and slit her throat. Penetrating her womb with the sword they held she cried in her last breath his name. Moments later he found her body, bleeding and alone. Pulling her mutilated body to him he cried._

The dream like vision was cut off swiftly and Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees in front of Rina, his entire body limp as he looked at the ground. He forced back agonizing tears as he knelt before her.

She dropped to her knees and held him close "Sesshoumaru thank you for showing me your past. I never knew you had to go through that pain. You can show any emotion around me, you can even cry around me and i wont tell anyone" She lifted his head to look in his golden colored eyes as she spoke "Sesshoumaru you took me as your new mate and that means you need to tell me if you want me to keep this baby or not, i know how you hate hanyo's and therefore i will not keep it unless you want me to. And that is because i love you and i would die for you, so please tell what to do with this baby"

His eyes were clouded with what would be tears if he hadn't held them back. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her to her feet. "Hanyo or not...the..." he choked out the word, "Child...within your womb is mine...and to kill somthing as soft and gentle as a baby within you...I-...I wouldn't be able to take the greif..." he whispered, resting his hand on her womb. "Keep it...but...promise me we can name it Maigo Ai...it...means lost love...." he said weakly, his fingers warm against her stomach.

Rina smiled and placed her hand over his and said "We can name it anything you want Sesshy...oops" she covered her mouth with her other hand scared from saying sesshy and how he reacted the first time she said it. She looked at him and said "Sesshoumaru can we tell Rin and your brother Inuyasha about this" she knew it would be wrong but she wanted to know. She loved him and thought it would be wrong to keep inuyasha from knowing he would be an uncle.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with a blank stare...."Tell Rin you don't know the father...and for that half blood....no..." he said simply. He wanted nothing to do with Inuyasha and he sure as hell didn't what Inuyasha holding or even being near his child. His brother would never let him live it down if he found out he allowed a Hanyo, especially his, to grow up and be alive. To call him "dad" or "father". He touched her face before softly turning, "Jaken or Rin may never find out about this...at-...least not until I feel they are ready..." he murmered.

Rina smiled "Alright" she then held his hand and said "Sesshoumaru i know you dont like inuyasha but maybe if i tell him, kagome and their group i dont know the father...would that be ok. At least give them the same info as Rin" She wanted him to trust his own brother and she said "Plus if Inuyasha says anything bad about the kid you know Kagome wil use her sit command until his bones are broken" she smirked saying the last part hoping to cheer him up about it even a little.

He didn't smile...but that wasn't un-natural. He shrugged and looked at her with absent golden eyes. "That is fine Rina..." he whispered, touching her hair softly before removing his hand from hers and walking briskly back to camp. He didn't want her to feel ashamed or un-cared about so he stopped, turned around and waited for her to run to catch up. His eyes were half closed in thought as he picked at the dirt under one of his nails.

Rina caught up to him "Sesshoumaru i want you to know that Rin will be happy, its Jaken you need to worry about since he seems to hate me" she smiled at him and held his hand. She kissed him quickly and then started to walk back to camp.

Sesshoumaru sighed, shaking his head, " I understand she will be happy....but as the Lord of the Western Lands...I-....I cannot have a Hayno be my Heir....I am sorry Lady Rina...but it is against my fathers law..." he said sternly, looking at her. He took her hand and brought them to his lips, pressing his face to them. "Forgive me..." he said blankly before finding his way towards the camp they had set up.

Rina closed her eyes and shouted softly at him "I wish i were yokai" she then turned and ran back to where she had been before when she was about to use her dagger and sat there for a bit crying hard. She looked at her reflection in the water and said to her self "If i were a yokai then he would not have to worry about hanyo children and i could be a better mate for him." She stared at her self in the water and slowly stood up "I guess i have to go ba..." she was cut off by a demon grabbing her around the waist and squeezing her tightly causing her to scream "Sesshou.." she passed out before she could finish his name and the demon threw her to the ground causing her to miscarry and bleed from the baby being crushed to death.

Naraku stood above her, watching her bleed and smirked. Picking her up in his arms he found his way back to his castle where he lay her upon the floor. Touching her forehead he healed her pain and stroked her cheek. "Wake from your sleep child..." he murmured, smiling gently. He could grant her wish...but she would give her his soul in exchange.

Rina slowly woke and found her self staring at Naraku. She screamed and ran to a tree outside the castle screaming for Sesshoumaru. She was so scared and she continued to run hoping Sesshoumaru would find her she soon tripped and fell over a tree root a ways from the castle and saw she was bleeding and knew she had lost the baby and she screamed "SESSHOUMARU HELP!!!!"

Naraku had a hold over, his hand over her mouth within seconds. "Quiet...I'm not going to hurt you...I killed the demon that harmed your child..." he muttered, his voice, unlike Sesshoumaru's held emotion, a caring sound, a gentle tone. "I can help you if you don't run...and when you would like....I will let you go..." he murmured.

She struggled trying to talk and managed to get her mouth free "What are you doing with me Naraku and where is Sesshoumaru" she tryed to point out the mating mark showing she was Sesshoumaru's mate and said "Why would you help me. No, what could you help me with" Her eyes shoed she was scared and that the bleeding made her fear even worse as she tryed to get free from his grip to try and calm down a little.

Naraku's hand very gently touched her stomach, soon the scarring and aching within her dissipated and he ever so softly touched her face. "I....can make you a Yokai...." he said simply before returning his hand to his side. He let her go, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to lead her back inside. With a wave of his hand the door closed behind him and he knelt down before a small fire. Slitting his palm he dripped the crimson blood into a small purple vile and let it boil over the fire. "The child will be a Yokai, if male it will be an heir to Sesshoumaru's castle, and you too will no longer have to feel the guilt of being human...in exchange...you will give me part of your soul...and you will promise that if the time comes...you will return here and assist me _**one**_ time." he muttered, looking at her with his red eyes.

She froze and did not say a word her eyes let him know she had to think it over 'me help him, i would be yokai yes but, could i do that to sesshoumaru' her body was shaking and she ran out side to get some fresh air. "Sesshoumaru what do i do" she said softly barely above a whisper and thinking 'should i do it sesshy, should i take his offer'

Naraku waited, hoping that she would take it, his eyes were half closed as the potion slowly turned black, glowing a light gray color. He waited, his hand healing as he held the Senyosho on his palm.

Sesshoumaru was alone, he got worried that she never showed up and began slowly and thoroughly looking for her through the wood. His nose sniffed the air, searching for the scent.

Rina stood there and took a few deep breaths "He said that he can not have a hanyo child, but he told me 'hanyo or not the child within my womb was his and to kill a baby with in me he would not be able to take the grief'. God what do i do Sesshoumaru" she sighed and went and sat down. She closed her eyes and tears began to fall down her cheeks "Alright Naraku i'll do it but promise it wont be to kill anyone from either Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha's groups for a year and its only _**one**_ time ok" she sat there and waited for him to promise

He nodded holding both hands up for her to see he was serious "I promise." he said looking at her with kind eyes. Softly he dipped his nails into the potion and dug them into her skin. The potion rushed into her flesh, through her bloodstream and soon spread into her heart.

Sesshoumaru walked in, his eyes narrowed as Naraku pushed his nails into Rina. He walked forward, pulling Rina from Naraku's grasp and setting her on her feet behind him. "Touch her again, I'll kill you..." he muttered, turning and pushing Rina with his chest out towards the door.

"Have fun Rina my dear..." Naraku chuckled, a small glowing white form rested in his hand and he slowly slipped it into the vile that held the rest of the black potion.

Rina was scared about what to do know so she brought up what happened "Sesshoumaru i need to talk to you about something involoving Naraku" she sat down and saw the dryed blood on her leg that led up to her opening for her private area and started to cry as she placed a few fingers on the blood

He looked at her softly and sighed, "You lost the child..." he said, his eyes were dull and his body was tense. He sighed deeper and bowed his head. "I do not blame you...I blame myself..." he muttered gently, taking her hand to drag her back towards the camp.

She sighed and stopped not far from the camp and said "I want you to hear this Sesshoumaru, its important for you to know exactly what happened" she stood still her hand shaking badly in his and her eyes staring at her feet "I...made a deal with him Sesshoumaru" Her voice was soft and full of both sorrow from lossing the baby and worry from having made a deal with Naraku. Rina looked at him "You must know the whole story and why i made a deal with Naraku and what it intales"

His eyes were blank as she told him she had made a deal. "You made a deal with a dark hearted Hanyo....it is nothing but that...I wish not to know. " he muttered, finding his way back into camp without her. A flash of red and white and a young man sat upon a branch above Rina. "Hey....hey girl..." he whispered, throwing a twig at her. "Hey!" he yelled out, his ears twitching.

Rina stood there and said starting to cry "Damn it Sesshoumaru you dont want to know that he made me a InuYokai like you! God you are so dense. I lost the baby and before i got killed Naraku saved my life, i made a deal with him where i become an inuyokai like you and i help him just once as long as he does not have me kill anyone and then i'm free to be a yokai forever and you dont have to worry about having a hanyo son or daughter." She ran past him in tears and ran straight towards their camp and curled up by the fire telling both Jaken and Rin exactly what happened. Rin was in tears from her sister loosing a baby. Jaken sat there silent that she had been turned into a full InuYokai by Naraku so Sesshoumaru could have a child and not worry of it being hanyo from mating her.

Sesshoumaru retreated from the camp, sitting within the cold water of the river. He was nude, his entire aching body soking in the bone-chilling water as he looked into the rushing liquid. As he looked up the cherry blossom tree blew petels from the branches and soon, his old mate stood there, holding a small child. He apprched slowly but as he reached to touch her, she vanished into nothing but petels under his fingers. He looked at the sky and heard her voice. "Sesshoumaru...my love...I forgive you..." she whispered before her scent and voice vanished. He looked at the water, sighing. He didn't know if he could belive she had truely forgiven him, so he stood in the water, until his feet and legs became numb, and then retreated to the trees for the night.

Rina had jumped into a tree directly above the camp and sat there crying hard about what she had done and having lost the baby saying out loud just enough for Jaken to hear "Maybe i was wrong to love him and maybe i am a horrible mate for having made a deal with Naraku to become an InuYokai and bear Sesshoumaru full yokai children" She sighed and Jaken ran to find sesshoumaru. Once he found him he said "My lord i over heard the girl Rina talking to herself" he then told Sesshoumaru what rina had said and that Rin was scared of her sister maybe killing herself from the guilt of making the deal with naraku for in order to make Sesshoumaru happy and not have to worry about any hanyo children.

Sesshoumaru looked at him absently and sighed, "Tell her I need time to think...and not to feel bad of what she did..." he muttered, looking away from the green toad demon. His eyes were half closed and he felt his hair drip water down his back.

Jaken nodded "Very well my lord...um i wish to tell you that i think she was foolish to trust naraku but brave for doing so that you dont have to worry about half breed children my lord" he then ran off and told Rina what Sesshoumaru said about needing time to think and not to feel bad about what she did. Rin was still in tears saying "Lord Sesshoumaru must be hurting, hanyo or not the baby was still his and sister lost it" Rina stood up and walked over and sat down by Sesshoumaru "Sesshy....oops, i mean Sesshoumaru are you upset with me for trusting Naraku? Well i just wanted to tell you i will be in the spring near by with my sword if you want to talk" she got up and went to her things grabbing her sword "Rin you stay here with Jaken" she then left and sat in the water of the hot spring and began to cry.

Sesshoumaru looked at the tree branch, fiddling with the belt on his pants. His fingers found their way into his pants and he touched himself, shuddering and he began to stroking himself. He shuddered, continuing as he grew hard in his hand. Arching his back he came hard, his seed spilling out over his stomach. He panted, his feral side had taken over, he craved lust so heavily now he had to please himself.

Rina had gone to the spring neer by and thought to herself "I wonder how he will treat me now that i trusted Naraku to turn me InuYokai" Rin sat in camp with Jaken petting Ah-uhn "Master Jaken do you think sister will be ok and still be loved by Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken sighed and said sadly "I dont know Rin, i dont know" for once he, Jaken, felt concern for the human girl that his master had fallen for.

Sesshoumaru felt his body crack as his eyes burned a dark red, his teeth flashed slightly and the fur over his shoulder bristled. He growled softly, narrowing his eyes. The lust coursed through him, he wanted the satisfaction again, he wanted the heavy pleasure and he wanted an heir. He climbed through the trees, his eyes red as he sat within the darkness above the spring, watching Rina bathe. He looked nothing like Sesshoumaru anymore, his hair was messy and sticking up in several places, his eyes were a bright red and the markings on his face were a deep black against his pale skin. Inside his pants he had grown exponentially compared to his previous engagement with her. His demon side had taken over his lower area and he now had a massively large member within his pants. He panted hard, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Where his previous shaft had been, now lay a large thick shaft with a knot at the base. Out of the tip oozed heavy pre-cum as he crouched. His demon side had taken over his actions and he now drooled above Rina's naked form, awaiting his chance to take her.

Rina turned in the water and her eyes met Sesshoumaru's and she froze scared "Sesshoumaru what are you...why have you let you yokai take over, its scaring me" she said staring at him and starting to cry as she reached for her sword that she had near by hoping it would show him that he was the one scaring her.

Sesshoumaru dropped, pinning her arms behind her with one hand before she was able to reach her sword he tore the pants he wore off with the other and grabbed her thigh, pushing himself roughly inside her without a deep growl. He penetrated her roughly, snarling deeply. He covered her mouth to keep her from yelling out to Jaken.

She started to cry and tryed to get her hands free to find out what had happened to him. Her eyes locked on to his and they asked "Why wont you control your self, your hurting me Sesshoumaru" and she winced in pain hoping he would stop and turn back to normal

His eyes rolled back as he continued, pushing himself deeper and lodging the growing knot inside her. He came hard, erupting inside her, his hot seed rushing up deep against her cervix and into her. He panted hard, collapsing against her, holding her against him as his body was beaded in sweat and sticky against her skin. He came down from his feral state and closed his eyes, looking at her with weak eyes. "R-...Rina? W-...what happened?" he muttered out, his eyes half closed.

She was frozen in pain and fear "Y-you let your d-demon take over and you just attacked me and..." she pulled back from him and looked away crying and finished her sentence "...and you hurt me when you attacked"


	10. Chapter 10: Aftermath Part 1

Sesshoumaru: Rina i'm sorry for hurting you.

Me: Forget it Sesshy ok.

Rin: Yey sister and Lord Sesshoumaru are still in love!

Jaken: Rin calm down.

Inuyasha: Hey Rina why did you make a deal with that bastard Naraku?

Everyone(minus Inuyasha): Shut up and she will explain it!

Me: Calm down guys and have a seat.

Chapter 10

Aftermath Part 1

_=flashback=_

_Sesshoumaru felt his body crack as his eyes burned a dark red, his teeth flashed slightly and the fur over his shoulder bristled. He growled softly, narrowing his eyes. The lust coursed through him, he wanted the satisfaction again, he wanted the heavy pleasure and he wanted an heir. He climbed through the trees, his eyes red as he sat within the darkness above the spring, watching Rina bathe. He looked nothing like Sesshoumaru anymore, his hair was messy and sticking up in several places, his eyes were a bright red and the markings on his face were a deep black against his pale skin. Inside his pants he had grown exponentially compared to his previous engagement with her. His demon side had taken over his lower area and he now had a massively large member within his pants. He panted hard, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Where his previous shaft had been, now lay a large thick shaft with a knot at the base. Out of the tip oozed heavy pre-cum as he crouched. His demon side had taken over his actions and he now drooled above Rina's naked form, awaiting his chance to take her. _

_Rina turned in the water and her eyes met Sesshoumaru's and she froze scared "Sesshoumaru what are you...why have you let you yokai take over, its scaring me" she said staring at him and starting to cry as she reached for her sword that she had near by hoping it would show him that he was the one scaring her._

_Sesshoumaru dropped, pinning her arms behind her with one hand before she was able to reach her sword he tore the pants he wore off with the other and grabbed her thigh, pushing himself roughly inside her without a deep growl. He penetrated her roughly, snarling deeply. He covered her mouth to keep her from yelling out to Jaken. _

_She started to cry and tryed to get her hands free to find out what had happened to him. Her eyes locked on to his and they asked "Why wont you control your self, your hurting me Sesshoumaru" and she winced in pain hoping he would stop and turn back to normal_

_His eyes rolled back as he continued, pushing himself deeper and lodging the growing knot inside her. He came hard, erupting inside her, his hot seed rushing up deep against her cervix and into her. He panted hard, collapsing against her, holding her against him as his body was beaded in sweat and sticky against her skin. He came down from his feral state and closed his eyes, looking at her with weak eyes. "R-...Rina? W-...what happened?" he muttered out, his eyes half closed._

_She was frozen in pain and fear "Y-you let your d-demon take over and you just attacked me and..." she pulled back from him and looked away crying and finished her sentence "...and you hurt me when you attacked Sesshy" she turned to him hoping he would try to comfort her and say sorry since the last thing she wanted was to see him leave her alone so she held his hand and said "Sesshoumaru, i would like to know if you hate me for making a deal with Naraku to be InuYokai and give you full Yokai children"_

_=End flashback=_

He held her close, his head against her shoulder. He sighed weakly and looked at her, "I don't hate you...but I'm ashamed I couldn't protect you..." he muttered before letting her go, slipping himself out of her and letting her float in the water. "Be careful and don't leave camp without Jaken or Ah-un..." he said gently, turning and puling his wet body out of the water, his pants sticking to his toned muscular legs.

She reached up and grabbed his ankle "Sesshy please stay. After what i did i..." She looked up at him her eyes tearing up as she cryed "I never want to leave your sight. So please, dont leave" she held tight to his ankle not wanting to be alone or out of his sight.

He took her wrist, lifted her to her feet and pulled her up into his arms. Carrying her back to camp he looked at Jaken, threatening him to say something and rested Rina to the ground, touching her forehead. Petting her hair he rested the young girl's head he let her rest against his lap and closed his eyes.

Jaken and Rin walked over. Rin asked "I-is she going to be ok Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken looked at the girl and said setting his hand on her shoulder "She has tears my lord. Is she scared of something" He was starting to feel like it was his job to make sure both girls were safe, Rina more so since she was Sesshoumaru's mate.

Sesshoumaru said nothing but he nodded shortly at Jaken and breathed softly, slowly drifting into sleep. His body was tense and he was sure his seed had fertilized her again. He was worn down, his body was throbbing everywhere and he breathed softly, bowing his head.

Rina sat up shortly after and said "Jaken why are you being nice to me" she saw that he was up and Rin had passed out. Jaken sighed "Its because you are Rin's sister, but also because you are Lord Sesshoumaru's mate. I want to try and make amends for how i have acted in the past and i feel sorry that you lost the baby, even if it was hanyo. It was a part of you and my lord and i would have wished to see it playing with Rin" Rina was shocked "Thank you Jaken for keeping Rin happy or as happy as you could through all this"

Sesshoumaru was in a deep sleep, drifting in a black abyss of his dreams. Nothing was around and his body lay limp against the tree. He muttered in his sleep but then wen't silent, shirtless against the rough tree. The markings on his wrists, and waist glowed light purple in the moonlight.

Rina went over and placed a hand on his right arm "Sesshy are you ok" she was worried and did not know what to do. Jaken smelled something and ran to rin to keep her safe "Rina something is coming" Rina could smell it to and was scared and her hand tightened to sesshoumaru's wrist.

Wind gusted around them hard and loudly. The roaring of a large demon made Sesshoumaru force himself to his feet. The creature had the head and claws of a lion but stood on two legs. It roared and pushed down the trees, lunging forward. He roared again and wrapped his nails around Rin, dragging her up into the air with long enormous wings that sprouted from his back. He roared and took off, taking the screaming form of Rin with him. Sesshoumaru braced and aimed to jump but his legs gave out from under him and he collapsed. The exhaustion of his transformation had taken all of his energy out.

Rina's eyes went red and she jumped into the air "Get back here with my sister" she sounded like Inuyasha and swung her hand cutting Rin free "Jaken catch her" Jaken saved Rin and the two watched as Rina killed the demon and landed on the ground. Rin ran over "Sister!"

Sesshoumaru lay collapsed, his body not moving, his eyes half open. He couldn't move. An arrow stuck from his back and burned. The group of Inuyasha's slipped out of the trees, Kagome with her bow drawn and Inuyasha with his Tetsiga drawn and full. "What is going on here!?" He spat, looking at Sesshoumaru's unmoving body. "Huh'....so my older brother is worthless and unable to move...well isn't this a treat..." he sneered, poking Sesshoumaru's paralyzed body with his foot.

Rina growled her eyes still red and said "Back off Inuyasha!" Rina went over and pulled the arrow free not caring that she was burning her own hand. Once she had it out she said "Sesshy you ok. Kagome why did you shoot at him" Rin ran over to Kagome and said "Lord Sesshoumaru has been extra protective of me and more so of Rina since she and Naraku...." She was cut off by her sister "Rin thats enough. I will tell them about my deal with Naraku" She turned to Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha, everyone please have a seat. Kagome please 'sit' inuyasha if he tries anything while i talk about Naraku"

Sesshoumaru lay limp and slowly Miroku and Songo approched. Taking ahold of his arms and legs they lifted him from his face down position and over to were Kirara lay. The large cat demon growled as he was leaned against her soft fur but he said nothing and did not move. Everyone positioned themselves around the fire, leaving the limp demon that was Sesshoumaru asleeep.

Inuyasha muttered and sat down, narrowing his eyes as she began to tell the story of the cruel demon that was naraku.

Rina sat down by Sesshoumaru and showed the mark on her neck "A while back Sesshoumaru claimed me as his mate. Shortly after i was about to be taken captive by a demon when Sesshy saved me and we both found out i was pregnant." She looked at Inuyasha and continued "Inuyasha would have been an uncle of a hanyou like him. But i knew how Sesshy felt about it and tried to do a self abortion when he stopped me. A few days later i was knocked out as another demon tried to kill me and Naraku showed up and saved me, yes i got saved by Naraku."

Rina then said softly "This is where you will have to keep Inuyasha back Kagome for i did something unforgivable and yet Sesshoumaru has forgiven me and i still cant figure out why" Rina took a deep breath and said "I made a deal with Naraku and he made me a Inuyokai so i can give Sesshy full demon off spring and in return i must help Naraku once. I made him promise that it would not be to kill any of you, especially you Inuyasha"


	11. Chapter 11: Aftermath Part 2

Chapter 11

Aftermath Part 2

_=flashback=_

_Rina sat down by Sesshoumaru and showed the mark on her neck "A while back Sesshoumaru claimed me as his mate. Shortly after i was about to be taken captive by a demon when Sesshy saved me and we both found out i was pregnant." She looked at Inuyasha and continued "Inuyasha would have been an uncle of a hanyou like him. But i knew how Sesshy felt about it and tried to do a self abortion when he stopped me. A few days later i was knocked out as another demon tried to kill me and Naraku showed up and saved me, yes i got saved by Naraku." _

_Rina then said softly "This is where you will have to keep Inuyasha back Kagome for i did something unforgivable and yet Sesshoumaru has forgiven me and i still cant figure out why" Rina took a deep breath and said "I made a deal with Naraku and he made me a Inuyokai so i can give Sesshy full demon off spring and in return i must help Naraku once. I made him promise that it would not be to kill any of you, especially you Inuyasha"_

_=end flashback=_

They watched her, their eyes half closed with irritation. Why had she been so foolish. Inuyasha snarled, looking away with a grumpy expression, Kagome narrowed her eyes and spoke "That was very foolish, why would you do something so dangerous?" she said sternly.

Rina stood and looked Inuyasha and Kagome in the eye and said "I did it so that Sesshoumaru would not have hanyou children. Inuyasha, i love your brother and am willing to die for him and that is why i had Naraku turn me into a demon so that you would be an uncle and so theat the kids would not go through what you did growing up. Being called a half-breed or mut is not something i would want them to go through. You of all people should know that pain" she drew her sword and pointed it at Inuyasha saying "If you hate me for what i did for your brother then draw Tetsaiga and kill me with the windscar" Rina tossed her blade to the side so she was unharmed "Kill me now Inuyasha. Kill me for trusting Naraku"

They watched her snap, standing and Inuyasha was soon to his feet as she took hold of her weapon. He did the same and narrowed his eyes. "SIT!" Kagome yelled, standing as Inuyasha slammed heavily into the ground. Growling darkly Inuyasha looked up. The body near Rina stirred, Sesshoumaru's eyes opened and he pushed himself up to his feet. With a stumbled he vomited into the bushes before turning and glaring at the group. "L-leave..." he muttered, his body ached as he painfully shifted to regain his footing. "Now..." he growled, his eyes turning a dark red.

Rina quickly looked at Sesshoumaru and said "Sesshoumaru i'm sorry but i must refuse to let them leave until i fight Inuyasha. He hates the fact that i made a deal with Naraku for you so i told him that if he hates me he is to kill me and since that wont happen i want to fight him" her voice was serious but her eyes had tears showing she hated that her mate's own blood did not trust her for doing somethign that would keep Sesshoumaru's kids from being called 'half-breeds' like inuyasha.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, growling, Rina sounded serious but Sesshoumaru didn't care. Snarling deeply he turned to face her. "Silence...you will not start a fight that does not need to take place!" he snapped. He looked at his brother, his eyes dark red as he muttered, "Leave now...before I kill you all..." he growled, his voice was rough, scratching with exhaustion. His entire body ached but he failed to show the pain. His body cracked as his shoulders stretched and he snarled, the fur along his shoulder rushing around his neck.

Rina simply grabbed her sword and put it in its sheath saying "Inuyasha if you cant trust your brothers mate who is now family then you and i are enimys and any shards i find are mine" with that she looked at Sesshoumaru as the tears started to fall and she ran off into the forest.

Rin who had been crying stared to chase after her sister screaming "Rina wait. Sister!!" Rin was still human and had become lost in the dense forest and screamed "Sister!!"

Rina had stopped to get her sister, she then ran until she found a huge river and stood staring into the fast moving water "Does everyone hate me now. Am i a traitor to them. Even Sesshoumaru was pissed. Maybe it would be best if i were dead" she held her sister close and started to cry.

Sesshomaru muttered, he narrowed his eyes and turned as Inuyasha and the others left, mumbling things. His body throbbed as he leaped into the trees and found his way to the waterfall. He sunk down into the water, relaxing under the cool liquid letting his mind wander. "Things are getting ridiculous, everywhere I turn I displease someone, if not Rin, then its her sister...I'm getting sick of it!" He thought sourly. Narrowing his eyes he sighed, bubbles coming out of his thin mouth. Bursting out of the water he snatched up his clothes, drifting through the air as he slowly began to find his way back to the campsite.

Rina sat holding Rin and looked at the river worried if she had become the reason for his actions saying "Rin do you think i did something wrong" Rin shook her head "No, i think Inuyasha is just worried of what Naraku will tell you to do. And even though he is acting the way he is, i'm sure that Lord Sesshoumaru is just scared to loose you sister."

Sesshoumaru sat at the campfire thinking of how he acted and looked at Jaken "Was i a bit over the edge with how i acted Jaken" Jaken shook his head "Not at all my lord, dont forget she did trust the bastard enemy Naraku. If anything master she has no reas.." he was cut off.

Rina had returned with her sister and stood with her sword at the imps neck while holding her sister's hand "Don't even think of finishing that sentance or you will be dead before you can even finish taking a breath" Rina leaned against a tree right behind Jaken and was not even tending to a wound.

Sesshoumaru saw and smelt the blood and before he could ask Rina had passed out holding her sword which had now cut Jaken's cheek. He said "Rin what happened" Jaken had been silent the whole time.

Rin said trying to tend her sisters wound "We were attacked at the river by a water demon and sister got hurt protecting me. I don't understand something though, she is now a demon like you Lord Sesshoumaru yet she fought and was like that of a human. She did not even get the red eyes like before, it was as if she was not even demon and was still human"

Naraku stepped out from the shadow of a tree and said "Because she will not accept her demon side until after she has helped me to make sure i dont break the promise she and i made. And it is for that reason why i am here"

Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Rin were all silent as Rina sat up. Rina said fixing up her wound "Naraku should have known that you would come, so what is it i have to do. Remember no killing of any kind allowed"

**me: hey there everyone i hope that you all like the story thus far. I want to end here for this chapter and cause suspence.**

**inuyasha: hey whats wrong with you, you cant end the chapter like this!**

**me: why not, its my story.**

**inuyasha: i dont care, you cant end with naraku showing up like this. it just aint right.**

**kagome: SIT! (thud) inuyasha its called suspence because she wants to keep the readers wanting more.**

**Rin: Sorry you all have to read the fight between inuyasha and my sister everyone. Hope you stay for chapter 12!**

**me: dont you just love my little sister. later.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Task

Me: Sorry for the long delay everyone but I had to deal with certain...dog demon brothers.  
Sesshoumaru: Rina this is the consiquence of trusting Naraku.  
InuYasha: For once I agree with him you brouth this on yourself.

Chapter 12 The Task

=flashback= Rin said trying to tend her sisters wound "We were attacked at the river by a water demon and sister got hurt protecting me. I don't understand something though, she is now a demon like you Lord Sesshoumaru yet she fought and was like that of a human. She did not even get the red eyes like before, it was as if she was not even demon and was still human"

Naraku stepped out from the shadow of a tree and said "Because she will not accept her demon side until after she has helped me to make sure I dont break the promise she and I made. And it is for that reason why I am here"

Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Rin were all silent as Rina sat up. Rina said fixing up her wound "Naraku should have known that you would come, so what is it I have to do. Remember no killing of any kind allowed"  
=end flashback=

Sesshoumaru growled low and angrily in his throat "Make her do something she would regret and you will regret crossing me."

Naraku smirked "Lord Sesshoumaru I assure you I swore to the girl to help her. I would never.."

Rina glared at him cutting him off "What the hell do you want you damn demon?"

Naraku smiled at the girl "The necklace you gave the miko Kagome."

Sesshoumaru looked at him untrusting. Rina looked at him "I get you the shard I had and you will never bother me again. That is the one time help you request?"

Naraku nodded "It is. I shall be waiting for your gift, seek to the skies with my isects to end the deal." with that he vanished.

After about two hours of rest and having eaten the group was again traveling, this time to the village of Kaede near the Forest of InuYasha. It had grown dark and Jaken had taken to sitting behind Rin on Ah-Uhn's back to keep her from falling off. Once at the village they were met by Inuyasha and his group who had been about to leave.

Inuyasha glared at his brother "What do you want from us Sesshoumaru?" he was in no mood to deal with his brother after having smelt Naraku.

Sesshoumaru only nodded to Rina saying "She has been called upon by the half-breed bastard Naraku." the low growl in his voice showed he did not like Naraku.

Inuyasha remained motionless as he spoke "So what's the bastard want you to do girl?"

Rina sighed "He asked for the necklace I gave Kagome and said that he would be done with my help after that." she looked Inuyasha in the eyes saying "I wish to speak with you, Kagome and Sesshoumaru somewhere that Naraku can't get to."

Kagome smiled "My time will be safe, the jewel shard you gave me should provide the key for you two to pass through safely."

Rina nodded as she looked at Jaken "Any harm befalls my sister and you will die Jaken."

Jaken bowed his head "I swear she will be safe til you return, Lady Rina. I shall give my life if need be."

Sango smiled putting her hand on Rina's shoulder "Your sister will be fine while your gone, we'll make sure of it. Just hurry back ok."

Rina nodded as the two girls and the demon brothers left for Kagome's time.

Me: Alright guys sorry for the long wait but there was chpater 12, finally.  
Inuyasha: Sure took you long enough.  
Kagome: Inuyasha she did her best.  
Sesshoumaru: Yes, and do not take that tone with her.  
Inuyasha: I will if i want.  
Miroku: *sighs* Forgive us everyone. Please review for Rina and enjoy the next chapter.  
Everyone else: You said it Miroku. 


	13. Chapter 13: The Plan

Rina: Hey guys sorry about that chapter be so short.  
Rin: I like it sister.  
Me: Thank you Rin..Isn't she just cute.  
Rin: *giggles*

Chapter 13: The Plan

Once the four were standing outside the shed over the well Inuyasha said "Just stay close to Kagome and don't kill anything." Sesshoumaru glowled at him just as Souta had stopped outside the house.

Souta looked at the group and said a bit worried "Hey Inuyasha. Um sis who are those two?"

Inuyasha smirked walking to the house picking Souta up setting him on his shoulder like he had done for the past year "Kid time for you to meet my brother Sesshoumaur, he is full blood demon."

Souta froze scrambling to behind Inuyasha "I think I'll stay on the ground."

Kagome smiled "He wont hurt you, cause if he does he'll just get a arrow to his chest." she went inside to talk to her mom and grandpa.

Sesshoumaru growled as he scooped Rina up and walked past his brother and the boy saying "I do not kill humans at random, nor do I like being treated like this little brother."

Once inside Kagome's mom simply smiled at the two as Inuyasha and Souta came in behind them. Mrs. Higarashi said "Its nice to meet you both. Rina how's Rin, and Sesshoumaru do make your self at home. Kagome tells me your names."

Rina smiled "My little sister is doing just fine, though we did come here to discuss something important."

Sesshoumaru sat down leaning against a wall with Rina in his lap and said "Miko, the shard. I do not wish that bastard Naraku to tail me or my mate if it can be avoided." his voice was cold and emotionless like usual.

Inuyasha sat down across from his brother with Souta by him "Will you ever use Kagome's name when you address her?"

As if on cue Sesshoumaru growled "When will you learn I do not bend so easily to human traditions such as birth names?"

Both girls sighed as Rina said "Guys come on, we came here to talk about a game plan to get Naraku without him spying remember."

Kagome pulled out the small necklace from her pocket "I thought you may need it again so I kept it seprate from the other shards."

Kagome gave the necklace over saying "So how do plan to do this Rina?"

Rina put the necklace on as she gave Kagome a shard she had come across in the past couple days "To be honest I'm not sure."

Inuyasha smirked "We could just tail him after he gets it and take it back since we got to get the shards anyway."

Souta spoke up "But why is Naraku acting this way in the first place, I mean I thought he just attacked you to get them."

Sesshoumaru looked at the boy and gave a soft yet gentle smile, much like he gave Rin and said "Because of a deal he made with Rina."

Kagome's mom smiled 'I'll make you all something to take back, perhaps letting Souta go with one of these..."

"Not happening." Inuyasha said cutting her off "I aint putting Kagome's only brother through the horrors of my time." he stood up and said "I'll be in the tree outside."

Souta smiled noticing Sesshoumaru's confused look and said "He just wants to keep me safe and i think i should stay here anyhow."

Kagome smiled "Sesshoumaru why don't you go with Inuyasha and learn more about my time, I have something private to talk with Rina about anyway."

Sesshoumaru stood setting Rina down with a kiss on her cheek before he found his brother in the sacred tree staring at the notch made from Kikyo's arrow.

Inuyasha didn't move as he spoke "I'm not in the mood to fight Sesshoumaru, so if you came out here to lecture me..."

Sesshoumaru stepped next to him and spoke as if it was their first time meeting "Why is it we never get along?"

Inuyasha growled lowly "Because of me being a hanyou and you hating the fact Kagome freed the tetsaiga that i now weild."

Sesshoumaru smirked as both brothers senced the group of eyes behind them but ignored them as he said "This may not sound like much but, I'm slightly jealous of you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha luaghed "Yeah right. You got everything from our old man, why the hell would you be jealous of me?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes "You have true companions. I only have Rina and her sister."

Inuyasha leaned his back to the tree "You would have more friends if you weren't so..." he closed his before he continued "You just need to show more emotion and not be so cold towards people who try to be your friend." he looked at Kagome and said warmly "I learned that the hard way."

Kagome walked up to them as Rina stayed with Souta helping him see what she saw. Kagome said placing a hand on his shoulder "Sesshoumaru you have us to consider companions, And we will all defeat Naraku together. That's our plan."

Sesshoumaru smiled as he walked past her and scooped Rina up saying "We have business to tend to."

Souta looked at him grabbing his pant leg "I'd like it if you came back."

Sesshoumaru patted his head "Once its safe I'll bring you with to meet Rin."

Souta smiled and agreed before saying "Hit Naraku once for me."

The four nodded and headed back to Kaede's hut being swarmed by Miroku and the others.  
=============================================== Me: Alright everyone there's chapter 13. I hope you liked it. I will be making the chapters longer once that bastard Naraku gets the shard.  
Inuyasha: I find it odd that you said that Sesshoumaru.  
Sesshoumaru: ... 


	14. Chapter 14: Naraku

Rina: I want to send my friend Shadowsammy a personal 'Domo Arigatou Shadowsammy-chan!' for her review. It made doing this chapter alot easier knowing there is at least one person out there who loves my story.

Kagome: She was so nice.

Miroku: Indeed, *closes eyes bowing head in prayer* We must give her our utmost thanks.

Everyone: Agreed!

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru extends his graditude as well.

Rine: Wow, thanks Sesshoumaru.

Chapter 14: Naraku

Once everyone was informed of the plan they prepared for Naraku. Miroku looked around at everyone and sighed looking at the fire "There's no other options then?"

Rina shook her head "I'm afraid not Miroku, its my shard or he breaks his word and tells me to kill. I'd rather loose the shikon shard then any of you."

Sango spoke up "Did he say when he'd be wanting the shard, I mean if he wants it he's gonna have to come here right?"

Kagome sighed "An hour after sunup is when he'll be here."

Inuyasha looked at her "So your private chat with her was for details without us getting mad?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah, I thought it best to get the news first without you or your brother around to get worked up about the timing."

Sesshoumaru growled "This Sesshoumaru does not like being kept in the dark miko."

Kagome glared at him while pointing to Rina "Then talk to her, she wanted to do that chat in private."

"You lie!"

"Yeah right, like I'd lie about something involving the Shikon no Tama. That mind you was ripped from my side over a year ago, I still got the damn scar to prove it!"

"Why would my mate not wish for me to know this information before we fi..."

He was cut off as Rina said "Because of this reaction Sesshy. I didn't want you to go killing Naraku before I had time to think of a game plan."

Shippo shook his head "We don't have time to fight each other if Naraku's coming already."

Miroku nodded "Shippo's right, we need to get the villagers to understand they must stay inside to be safe."

Kaede nodded walking into the hut with some water and food "Aye, ye must get ready for a battle if ye are tricked."

Rin looked around and said "I have faith in everyone!" she smiled as she used a stick to poke the fire as she added gently "I aslo know sister would not let the jewel fall into Naraku's evil without a good plan, and Lord Sesshoumaru wont let harm come to sister so the jewel is even safer."

Rina smiled "Thanks Rin."

Inuyasha stood up growling "Sesshoumaru you smell that."

Sesshoumaru stood nodding "He is early."

Those three words made everyone uneasy as Rina ran outside screaming "Naraku you said I had til morning before you would come!"

Naraku smirked "I lied, where is the shard girl?"

Rina broke the necklace off and threw it at him "There you got what we agreed on now let me free!"

Naraku smirked letting the bit of her soul he took the day he turned her into a Inu Yokai go and as it returned to her he said "You were of great help, now your free to be a proper mate to the Daiyokai and Western lord." With that Naraku was vanished.

Rin asked softly "Is it over?"

Rina held her hand over her heart "Yes Rin, its over. I'm free from him."

Rin smiled "That's good."

"I would kill anyone I had to to get you freed from him."

Everyone froze looking at Inuyasha as he said that. Rina shook her head "Just kill Naraku for me ok Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded "Promise."

Me: Wow that was fun to type.

Shippo: *clings to me* Rina I hope he doesn't do that again.

Sesshoumaru: If he dare to try I will kill him.

Inuyasha: I'll help.

Me: Thanks guys but its over.


End file.
